


Fire Whiskey

by obsessedpanda



Series: hogwarts series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual AHOT6, M/M, Mentions of Mavin, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedpanda/pseuds/obsessedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, Geoff definitely needed a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series originally posted to tumblr. AH OT6 is the main pairing in the series. I tired to upload these stories as chronologically as possible. Also I realize that everyone is going to have massively different opinions on which houses the RT / achievement hunter gang would be sorted into. I personally tried out so many combinations and ultimately, I felt like a three-and-three split with Ryan, Ray and Geoff being in Slytherin and Jack, Michael, and Gavin in Gryffindor worked with my intentions for this universe the best.
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Sneaking down to the hospital wing in the middle of the night was one thing, doing it with a smuggled bottled of fire whiskey was another. Geoff carefully opened the door of the broom closet he was hiding in, peaking his head out he concluded the coast was clear. Shutting the door quietly behind him Geoff continued his journey with the fire whiskey bottle tucked safely under his arm. Barely surviving the first task of the Triwizard tournament was something to be celebrated after all.

When Burnie’s name was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to be the Hogwarts champion Geoff knew this year was going to be incredible. Burnie had told the guys he didn’t want to get cocky and assume he’d win but, with Gus helping him prepare for each task he stood a good chance. There was also the Yule Ball to look forward to, which Matt already had selected the girls from Beauxbatons the guys were going to ask. Geoff entered the hospital wing and scanned the beds for Burnie. Sure enough he was up and awake, reading a book by wandlight. Joel had been down earlier to give Burnie a huge care package of things to keep himself busy with. Geoff made his way over to Burnie and greeted by saying he looked like hell and pulling him into a roaring hug. Burnie winced from his injuries but moved himself over so Geoff could sit on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, I fell like hell dude but, looks like you brought something to help that along, am I right?” Burnie replied.

Geoff laughed and removed the fire whiskey from underneath his arm, twisted off the cap, and passed it to Burnie who proceeded to take a huge swig. The two boys talked for the next half hour or so about the tournament while passing the bottle back and forth. The tournament was more intense than Burnie was expecting and he confessed to Geoff he was scared for the other tasks but, having everyone’s support meant a lot. Eventually, Burnie passed out and Geoff began his journey back to the dungeons. The return trip went smoothly despite Geoff being very drunk. There were many mornings when Ryan, a friend of Geoff’s boyfriend Jack, would find Geoff passed out on one of the couches in the common room and this morning was going to be one of them. Geoff without hesitation threw himself down on the couch but was met with a loud yelp. Geoff tumbled onto the floor and looked up at the figure on the couch whom he recognized to be Michael’s friend Ray.

“Oh, shit dude, I’m sorry Ray” Geoff apologized.

The younger boy’s cheeks were flushed red when he noticed Geoff. Ray had met Michael in his first year at Hogwarts and through him was introduced to Gavin and Geoff and the rest of the gang. Ray mostly kept to himself but he always fancied Geoff. Even though Geoff was one of the most popular students in the school he still gave Ray the time of day. Ray pulled himself together and apologized claiming he lost track of time and must have fallen asleep. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ray spoke up.

“Okay so I’m just going to ask, are you okay? The first task – it can’t have been easy watching Burnie, I know Gavin was pretty messed up.”

Geoff was about to reassure Ray that everything was okay but he paused feeling his heart in his throat. There were a few minutes near the end of the task where Gus looked away and Joel pulled on the sleeves on his hoddie that Geoff was scared. He knew his friend was going to go through things that none of them would be able to understand, physically and mentally, but there was so much potential in his year. Geoff opened the bottle of fire whiskey and took a gulp before gesturing the bottle towards Ray. Ray respectfully declined and lifted himself from the couch to leave Geoff in peace when Geoff grabbed his wrist. Ray took that as a sign that Geoff didn’t want to be alone so he sat back down with Geoff.

They sat in silence for a while, Geoff was about to finish off the bottle when Ray took it from his hands and placed it on the floor. Geoff didn’t struggle but instead leaned back against the couch and rubbed his face with both hands. Ray moved in to comfort Geoff and Geoff took the opportunity to catch Ray’s lips in a kiss. When Ray began kissing back Geoff pulled the smaller boy into his lap squeezed his hands into the sides of Ray’s hips. The sudden pressure caused Ray to pull away for a breath but not before tangling his hands in Geoff’s hair to let him know he wasn’t done. Geoff allowed Ray to breathe while he worked on giving Ray’s neck some attention.

“You smell like roses” Geoff muttered against Ray’s skin pressing a few more kisses into his neck before returning to Ray’s lips.

“Damn you’re really drunk, Geoff” Ray responded bringing a hand down to Geoff chest to steady himself. The pair continued kissing, Geoff dominating and Ray only challenging him when the taste of the alcohol finally got to him. Ray removed himself from Geoff’s lap and Geoff sighed from the loss of contact. Ray stood up, stretched, then leaned down to kiss Geoff’s forehead. Geoff immediately asked younger boy where he was going.

“To brush my damn teeth, that stuff tastes awful!”

**Author's Note:**

> thegoddamnkhaleesi on tumblr


End file.
